Confused in Another Sense
by Zeratul Luke
Summary: Chapter 1 of the Chronicles Webcomica.


Confused in Another

Way

**Logs from a Journal made of waiter order cards and a slightly damaged laptop (Cause of damage unknown) extracted from the ConnecticutCon Disappearance Case, (Codenamed: the ConCon Mystery).**

Log1: They cancelled the Order of the Stick Reenactment from the bad weather, the whole sky's just a muddy gray now and they've started discussing plans for the rest of the schedule including the talk Dominic Deegan creator "Mookie" wanted to have under this giant weeping willow.

Log 2: The sky's been gray for what's felt seven hours now. No one knows for sure exactly how long because about seven hours ago, all the watches of the peoples stopped working simultaneously about seven hours ago. They've started an impromptu dinner which is where I've gotten more waiter cards from to write on…it's weird, just the watches.

Log 3: The sky's gotten darker, it's hard to make out anything outside clearly anymore, just the old willow tree Mookie wanted to talk under. Think "the seer" knew anything?, heh, that would reinvent the phrase,"character confusion"…sure be helpful right now though…no one's bothered looking outside anyways because of what this one group of LOTR fanatics saw, though they won't say anything. They screamed Balrog and now just keep rolling dice on the ground again and again…again and.

Log 4: Pitch dark, since last night when the sun went down. Half the people didn't believe it especially with the watches still not working, but about an hour ago (It's all relative) my laptop fully recharged and it's WeatherChannel popup stated a bright sunny day…and nothing else, I can't connect despite an internal wireless card and I even got a telephone line from Brain Clevinger and tried signing up with some piss-hand DSL offer, no dice. The laptop works fine, just…anything that I could respond on is denied to me…why just the watches?...I'm gonna charge the laptop now, just in case we lose power.

Log 5: A giant boom just went off, I don't know what it was, no one knows, but a whole bunch of people are gone; Webcomic bigwigs. Machall, GUComics and The Real Life crew to name the first three people noticed. It took so long without lights, they activated the backup power and flooded the room with neon yellow glow. The count's still going on, but I'm pretty sure we only got a small group of Web-comics groups left, no one else it seems…'cept the LOTR group. Only thing I found of them was that stupid twenty-sided die they kept rollin'…I…I thought this was gonna be interesting, but not this man…this ain't cool, man.

Log 6: The power's about to go out, FUCK!!! You don't realize, they don't, no…they do, their just scared…Look, when the turned the lights on to find the people, it shined outside and once people noticed this…pe-people started screaming their damn heads off!!!...Saw something they say, outside, outside was something…over sixteen different descriptions that all included claws, worse. God, this is sh-there! More pounding, no one else hears it anymore, but I don't just hear it, I FEEL it…The power for the lights will only last another hour at best. The officals in here are talking about a search party, their asking for any volunteers and the Applegeek crew so far signed up along with Dac Cheung ((who wants to find Jamal (who was lost with the Boom)) and Hooki Pookie has joined. I don't want any part of it because…well, you ever get that feeling of absolute "wrongness" from a particular action, yeah, this one gets a 9.5, but…maybe they feel that as well, just…just.

Log 7: There at the door! Holy Hell! WTF!?!? Wait, wait your lost, I…wait, ju-just wait….I…okay, look; half an hour left with the power, the supervisors along with any volunteers ventured out the door, outside an-shit! The doors are niot hgonna hold! Suffice to sya they never came back, it was pitch freakin' black out there and the door had only been closed a minute or two when the pounding began again, there was a screech and then nothing…One other person went out to see and he never came back either, but the drums, I mean pounding didn't stop, just keeps going again and again and…their at the door, it's locked and barricaded but dammnit…it won't hold, help us.

Log 8: Their everywhere! The pounding is damn everywhere!!! In the walls, behind the doors, the caves! Down in the caves, past the stone steps to the fiery dark abyss below!!! In the fiest…with the Elves! Ight next to the frickin elves man, in every pore of plaster, IN ALL THE CRACKS OF THE DEEP!!! The LIGHTS! THE DOOR's DOWN!!!!...so…so quiet, I feel…I.

Log 9: I…can't…hear…anything, so dark…their's flashing light and…running, but no sound…just the drums, I hear the drums in a steady…crescendo as I run…I am running? No, I just did that, were in a closet, ultilty room…I…mean we since there's me…Mookie and about…five more "survivors" from the first…charge…but we hear footsteps…and we hear more.

Log 10; The end, They are coming, we cannot get out, they are coming…drums in the deep.

**WE CANNOT GET OUT.**


End file.
